Co chciałbyś na urodziny?
by ema670
Summary: Słomki są na wyspie ryboludzi. Los chciał, że wypadają w tych dniach urodziny Zoro. Jak prezent dostanie nasz "Zielonowłosy GPS"? xD ZoSan


„Zoro, co byś chciał na urodziny?" - Zielonowłosy siedział na ławce przed cukiernią na wyspie ryboludzi. Już trzeci dzień minął, odkąd Nami zadała mu te pytanie… Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że Roronoa nie obchodził wcześniej urodzin. Gdy był z Koshiro dużo ćwiczył i mimo, że był dzieckiem nie czuł potrzeby dostawania prezentów. To co miał mu wystarczało. Podczas pobytu ze Słomianymi nie mieli okazji świętować, bo jego urodziny trafiły w dzień bitwy w Alabaście, więc nikt nawet nie pomyślałby o tym by złożyć Zoro chociażby życzenia. Nawet on sam o tym nie pamiętał. A kolejne urodziny spędził z Mihawkiem i Peroną. Mihawk nawet nie spytał o urodziny Zoro, a Perona, mimo że wiedziała, najzwyczajniej w świecie to olała. To ona miała dostawać, a nie dawać prezenty. Właściwie to Zoro nigdy nie mówił o swoich urodzinach. A o dacie osobiście powiedział tylko Vivi, która była ciekawa spod jakiego znaku jest każdy z załogi.

„Ach, te baby. One wszystko sobie powiedzą byle tylko ze sobą poplotkować… Że też Nami o tym pamiętała. Właściwie to czemu dałem jej taką odpowiedź? To było tak nagle, chciałem ją spławić i walnąłem to co mi przyszło do głowy. Ale, kurwa, dlaczego akurat TO!?"

Zoro uderzył pięścią w ławkę i rozmyślał nad tym, raz patrząc w niebo, a raz na przechodzący tłum. Nie miał co robić. Co prawda Nami wysłała go na poszukiwania skarbów, ale to pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się co tak naprawdę chciałby na urodziny. Rozglądał się wokół, spoglądając na budynki w nadziei, że coś mu przyjdzie do głowy. Nie. Ciągła pustka. Nie mógł wymyślić zupełnie nic. Po chwili przemyśleń powieki Roronoy zaczęły się zamykać, a głowa opadła uderzając brodą o klatkę piersiową. Zoro teraz spał z założonymi rękoma i jedną noga założoną na drugą.

- Sanji! – Z niemałym jękiem czarnowłosy kapitan wołał swojego kompana. – Sanji, jestem głodny!

- Luffy, dopiero co jadłeś w zamku. Teraz mieliśmy zwiedzać.

Sanji wraz z Luffy'm kręcili się po jednej z alejek, szukając reszty załogi. Co prawda mieli szukać Zoro, ale przez Luffy'ego oni też się zgubili. Przez chwile chodzili po alejkach. W sumie ryboludzkie miasto dużo się nie różniło o tych „ludzkich", przynajmniej oni tak uważali, ale mimo to Sanji nie mógł zorientować się gdzie jest. „Że też zgubiłem się tutaj jak jakiś gówniany Marimo", myślał nie ukrywając zdenerwowania. Gdy właśnie podążał wzrokiem za rozbrykanym kapitanem, który co chwile biegał od sklepu do sklepu i wołał Sanjiego by coś zobaczyć, kucharz zauważył, że jakaś rudowłosa piękność szła w jego kierunku.

– Nami-san! – Krzyczał już z końca ulicy. – Jesteś piękna jak zawsze! – Sanji pobiegł w jej kierunku, a Luffy biegł zaraz za nim z uśmiechem rozglądając się po ulicy.

– Dzięki Bogu, nareszcie cię znalazłam. – Zawołała rudowłosa. – Mam do ciebie sprawę. – Wskazała na Sanjiego. Chłopak zrobił delikatnie zdziwione oczy. Nami wskazała na Luffy'ego, a następnie w kierunku z którego przyszła. – Luffy, idź w tamtą stronę. Na końcu jest restauracja z najlepszym mięsem, musisz… - Nie skończyła, bo gdy kapitan usłyszała hasło „mięso", natychmiastowo pobiegł w kierunku wskazanym przez Nami, a dwójka jego kompanów zobaczyła tylko pojawiający się za nim kurz.

– Nami… - Blondyn zawołał z serduszkami w oczach. – Co się stało? Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko! – Nami spojrzała na wijącego się Sanjiego.

– Chodź ze mną.

Dziewczyna złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą. Sanji z uśmiechem na ustach szedł za nią. Stanęli przed jakąś maleńką knajpką. Nami weszła do środka i machnęła na chłopaka, by wszedł za nią. Blondyn lekko się skrzywił, było to trochę podejrzane, ale wszedł za nią. W knajpce czekała na nich Robin. Siedziała przy stoliku koło okna. Nami usiadła, a Sanji przycupnął zaraz koło niej.

- Sanji… - Westchnęła rudowłosa. – Mamy do ciebie sprawę. – Dziewczyna wymieniła się spojrzeniem z Robin, a ta odgarnęła lekko włosy i zaczęła tłumaczyć Sanjiemu o co chodzi.

- Coooo!? – Krzyknął Sanji, gdy tylko 'zebrał szczękę z podłogi'. – Ch-ch-chcesz powiedzieć, że Zoro…

- Bądź cicho jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym! – Nami walnęła Sanjiego w głowę i jeszcze bardziej zwróciła na siebie uwagę siedzących w knajpce klientów. – Na co się gapicie!? – Krzyknęła w ich kierunku z niemałą irytacją.

– Słuchaj Sanji. – Odezwała się ze spokojem Robin, klepiąc po ramieniu podenerwowaną Nami. – Zrobisz to dla mnie? – Popatrzyła na chłopaka, ruszając lekko ramionami, aby Sanjiemu wdarły się do oczu jej 'atuty'.

Normalnie blondyn zgodziłby się od razu, a dodatkowo nadmiar ciśnienia, spowodowałby u niego krwotok z nosa, ale nie tym razem. Kucharza najprościej w świecie zamurowało. Robin przybliżyła usta do ucha Nami i szeptała tak by Sanji nie usłyszał.

– Widzisz, miałam rację… - Nami spojrzała na Robin z małym niedowierzaniem i z równie cichym tonem głosu szepnęła do niej.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Sanji… - Robin skinęła głową – i Zoro…

- Tak. – Czarnowłosa odpowiedziała jednoznacznie. Dziewczyny spojrzały na zamyślonego Sanjiego, który właśnie wydmuchiwał dym z papierosa, patrząc na blat stołu. - Damy ci chwilę do namysłu, a jak już się zdecydujesz daj nam znać. My to jakoś zorganizujemy. Urodziny Zoro są jutro, więc lepiej się pośpiesz. – Robin powiedziała to z typową dla niej powagą. Wstała i odeszła od stolika. Nami poszła zaraz za nią i obie opuściły lokal, zostawiając w nim zaskoczonego Sanjiego.

- Robin, nie boisz się, że Sanji się nie zgodzi? - Spytała Nami jeszcze zerkając na znajdującego się w oknie karczmy blondyna.

- Jestem przekonana, że się zgodzi.

- Ale skąd możesz to wiedzieć, przecież wiesz, że on zawsze wolał dziewczyny. Nie możliwe, że od tak się zgodzi.

Blondyn odłożył papierosa do stojącej na blacie popielniczki. Kątem oka widział jak jego towarzyszki szły w głąb miasta. Nami na chwile obróciła się, więc uśmiechnął się i jej pomachał. Gdy rudowłosa ponownie się obróciła, położył łokcie na stole, a głowę ukrył w dłoniach, wplatając palce we włosy. Patrząc na blat stołu zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedziała Nami.

„Czy ja dobrze słyszałem? Czy one proponowały mi seks z Zoro… On na bank sobie żartował… A Nami pomyślała, że … A co jeśli on mówił poważnie?", Sanji rozmyślał nad tą sprawą. Zoro był dla niego nie małą zagadką, nigdy nie wiedział, jak zachowa się ten facet. Naprawdę, chował swoje zachowanie w walkach z Sanjim lub w nietypowej powadze.

Sanji jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w knajpce, jednak gdy po chwili zobaczył, jak dwie jego towarzyszki siadają na jednej z pobliskich ławek przed barem, wstał i podszedł do nich. Nami popatrzyła w stronę nadchodzącego Sanjiego, jednocześnie szturchnęła zapatrzoną w książkę Robin, by ta zerknęła się na kucharza. Nie wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Na ogół kręcił się obok którejś z nich z sercem widocznym w oku, albo krwawił na boku gdy zobaczył jakąś śliczną syrenkę. Tym razem tak to nie wyglądało. Podszedł do nich z opuszczoną głową, jakby nie chciał by dziewczyny zauważyły w jego oczach lekkie podenerwowanie.

– Zgoda. – Powiedział cichym i delikatnym głosem. Nami otworzyła szeroko usta, nie wierząc w to co słyszy. Szybko jednak się opanowała i pozwoliła dokończyć. –Zgoda, zrobię to… - Sanji westchnął. Rudowłosa zerknęła na Robin, która uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć „wiedziałam". Nami wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Dobra, zrobimy tak…

- Zoro! – Nami szukała szermierza, biegając od domu do domu. To właśnie dzisiaj jest ten dzień – jego urodziny. Robin i Nami musiały go znaleźć jak najszybciej. Chciały by jego życzenie się spełniło.

– Nami! – Ruda usłyszała głos, który dobiegał ze ściany jednego z budynków. To była Robin, a właściwie jej usta, które pojawiły się na ścianie budowli. – Znalazłam go! – Usta Robin tak samo szybko zniknęły jak się pojawiły. Zaraz na ich miejsce zjawiła się ręka wskazująca w kierunku parku. Gdy Nami tam pobiegła, zauważyła, że Zoro śpi na ławce.

– Zoro! Nareszcie cię znalazłam! – Krzyknęła uradowana na jego widok. Podeszła do niego. Chłopak już nie spał, tylko z lekko przymkniętym okiem zerkał na wołającą go postać. – Chodź ze mną! – Powiedziała i pociągnęła go za dłoń.

Zoro się nie odzywał, tylko szedł jak mały chłopczyk za rączkę zaraz za swoją starszą siostrą. Po chwili oboje stanęli przed hotelem. Nami wskazała drzwi, by Zoro do nich wszedł. Zielonowłosy wszedł do budynku, szukając powodu dla którego został tutaj przyprowadzony. Rozglądał się wokół, nie było tutaj nic nadzwyczajnego. Chciał z powrotem wyjść, gdy nagle dłoń wyrosła z drzwi i pokazała mu schody znajdujące się po jego lewej stronie. Zoro westchnął. Zrozumiał, że Robin też w tym bierze udział. Szedł za pojawiającymi i znikającymi dłońmi, które wskazywały mu drogę.

„Czego one ode mnie chcą? Pewnie ta wiedźma Nami coś ode mnie chce. Jakiś zakład?", Zoro rozmyślał, gdy podążał za wskazówkami Robin. W pewnym momencie dłoń wyrosła z drzwi i zapukała do nich. Szermierz zrozumiał, że to właśnie do nich ma wejść. Nacisną klamkę i je otworzył. Zobaczył, że znajduje się w małym hotelowym pokoju. Pokój był biały i miał jedno okno, które zostało przysłonięte, a na środku znajdowało się dość duże łóżko, na którym siedział Sanji. Zielonowłosy szeroko otworzył swoje jedyne oko i uniósł brwi.

– K-kuk? – Nie ukrył zdziwienia. Sanji siedział na łóżku szukając jakiś słów, jednak tych mu brakowało. Roronoa zamknął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju i spojrzał na siedzącego blondyna. – O co chodzi? – Spytał z niedowierzaniem. Sanji spojrzał z dołu na stojącego przed nim szermierza.

– Przecież tego chciałeś. – Odpowiedział, ciągnąc za jedną część swojego krawatu by go poluzować.

Zoro zbliżył się do blondyna i jedną ręką uniósł jego podbródek. Chciał go pocałować, jednak coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Coś było nie tak z aurą kucharza. Sanji się trząsł. Roronoa czuł, że jego kompan się boi. Położył rękę na katanach i przyjrzał się blondynowi.

– Nami ci to powiedziała… Mam rację? – Zoro spytał nadzwyczajnie spokojnym głosem, a Sanjiemu zabrakło słów.

Lekko uchylił usta ze zdziwienia. Nie myślał, że Zoro będzie teraz o tym mówił. Szermierz zrobił szybki ruch ręką, łapiąc blondyna za włosy. Schylił się ku niemu i pocałował w usta. To był bardzo szybki i prosty pocałunek, jednak Sanji go poczuł bardzo mocno. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie stresował. Nie wiedział co robić dalej. W końcu miał się przespać z Zoro, czekał na jego dalszy ruch, a sam sięgnął w kierunku guzika przy swoim kołnierzyku. Zielonowłosy jeszcze raz spojrzał na ręce Sanjiego. Nie podobało mu się to. To nie wyglądało, jakby blondyn tego chciał. Każdy się stresuje, ale Zoro widział nie stres tylko olbrzymi strach w drżeniu rąk blondyna. Zielonowłosy po raz kolejny wymienił wzrok z kucharzem. Jedną dłoń położył na katanach, a drugą opuścił bezwładnie wzdłuż talii. Obrócił się plecami do chłopaka i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia.

– Nie musisz tego robić. Powiedz Nami, że to przeze mnie. Nie będzie miała ci za złe. – Powiedział ze spokojem, ale dało się wyczuć w jego głosie ogarniający go smutek.

Machnął blondynowi ręką i zniknął za drzwiami. Zielonowłosy przekroczył próg hotelu i zobaczył, że naprzeciwko, na ławce, siedziała Nami wraz z Robin, które najwyraźniej oczekiwały jakiejś atrakcji. Gdy zobaczyły wychodzącego Roronoę, poważnie się zdziwiły. Zoro spojrzał w kierunku Nami, a ta zadrżała, gdy zobaczyła spokojną twarz Zoro, który patrzył na nią, tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć jej „zawiodłem się na tobie". Dziewczynie przeszły ciarki po plecach. To nie był sympatyczny widok. Nie chciała, by Zoro tak się czuł. Mimo, że chłopak idealnie krył emocje, znali się na tyle dobrze, że dla Nami, nawet tak rzadkie uczucie u Zoro jak smutek, było jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Gdy tylko Zoro zniknął nawigatorka zadrżała. Siedząca koło niej Robin lekko otworzyła usta. Była zaskoczona zachowaniem Zoro. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go z takim stanem umysłu.

–To dla mnie nowe doświadczenie… - Powiedziała bez okazania większych uczuć. –Ciekawe co się stało?

Pomarańczowowłosa próbowała powstrzymać łzy. Czuła, że bardzo skrzywdziła Roronoę, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Teraz już tego nie naprawi. Po chwili poczuła jak Robin szturcha ją łokciem, a następnie wskazuje na hotel. Sanji stał w rozkroku przed wejściem i rozglądał się, jakby kogoś szukał. Gdy zobaczył swoje towarzyszki zaraz do nich podbiegł.

- Gdzie on jest?

– Poszedł w tamtą stronę. – Powiedziała Robin, wskazując w odpowiednim kierunku.

– S-Sanji… – Odezwała się załamanym głosem Nami. – Zrób coś. – Powiedziała. Sanji skinął głową i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku niż pokazała Robin. – Czekaj, on pobiegł w tamtą stronę! – Krzyknęła rudowłosa, widząc biegnącego Sanjiego.

– Wiem, ale znając go, to pewnie z jego orientacją pojawi się po drugiej stronie! – Sanji krzyknął z udawanym uśmiechem. Chciał jak najszybciej go znaleźć i wiedział, że ten sposób myślenia jest najlepszy. Nami uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem, jednak gdy tylko Sanji odbiegł kawałek dalej, popatrzyła na spokojną Robin.

– Myślisz, że będzie dobrze? – Spytała, ocierając oczy. Czuła, że mogą polecieć jej łzy. Robin uśmiechnęła się i nie odwracając wzroku od książki powiedziała.

– Na pewno, w końcu to jego urodziny.

Nami odwróciła się i patrzyła na ziemię, było jej przykro. Nigdy nie widziała Zoro z takim wyrazem twarzy. Wiedziała, jak bardzo Roronoa był smutny. Łatwiej by było, gdyby na nią krzyknął, jak to robił zawsze, albo nawet uderzył, ale on tylko na nią popatrzył i to w taki sposób, że Nami poczuła jak wielki błąd zrobiła. Było jej strasznie przykro. Oparła łokcie na kolanach, a ręką przykryła twarz. Ściekające łzy po policzkach kapały jej na ręce i kolana. Robin widziała jej łzy, ale nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Sama też poczuła to przeszywające spojrzenie szermierza. Nic nie mówiła, bo wiedziała, że to może tylko pogorszyć sytuacje. Siedziała w spokoju patrząc na strony książki. Jednak po chwili zaproponowała jej herbatę i obie poszły w kierunku statku. Robin tylko objęła Nami, która wciąż nie mogła powstrzymać się od cichego płaczu.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku, przecież to pan kucharz. – Robin uśmiechnęła się, a Nami poczuła lekką ulgę. Takie proste słowa, ale w ustach Robin zawsze potrafiły uspokoić.

Sanji biegł ile sił w nogach, rozglądając się w każdym kierunku. Już dość długo szukał szermierza, a wiedział, że musi za niedługo wrócić na statek. Mijał różne alejki, najczęściej uliczki ze sklepami, w których były przeróżne atrakcje. „Gdzie się znalazł ten przeklęty Marimo", myślał omijając kolejne budynki. Gdy po raz kolejny przeklinał Zoro w myślach, zobaczył dużą, piękną, zieloną polanę. Najwyraźniej było to coś na zasadzie parku. Zwolnił by przyjrzeć się temu miejscu dokładniej. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że jego kompan gdzieś tam jest. Szedł prosto, mijając kolejne rośliny i ławki w parku. Zmierzał uliczką prosto, aż w końcu zauważył dużą ilość skał. W pobliżu nikogo nie było, jednak Sanji na wszelki wypadek się rozejrzał. Wspiął się na kilka skał i ku jego zdziwieniu po drugiej jej stronie siedział Zoro. Miał założone dłonie za głowę, nogi skrzyżowane, a jego katany leżały obok niego oparte o kamień.

- Czego chcesz kuku? – Sanji usłyszał głos szermierza. Zoro najwyraźniej nie spał, tylko siedział i patrzył w jakimś niesprecyzowanym kierunku.

- Emm… tego… ja… - Sanji zaczął mówić, jednocześnie przekładając nogę przez skałę, którą musiał ominąć by przybliżyć się do szermierza. Staną obok niego i z małym zakłopotaniem wskazał na miejsce koło Zoro. – Mogę? – Spytał.

Roronoa kiwnął potwierdzająco głową i trochę się przesunął, by dać Sanjiemu jeszcze więcej miejsca. Ten usiadł koło niego i próbował coś powiedzieć. Lekko otworzył usta, jednak nie mógł wydusić słów. Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Zoro patrzył w dal. Wydawałoby się, że nie widział prób Sanjiego, który usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu kucharza.

– Nie ma sprawy, nie musisz się wysilać. Wiem, że Nami cię do tego namówiła. – Blondyn spojrzał na szermierza, który nie patrzył na niego. Patrzył przed siebie. Sanji tak bardzo chciał, by popatrzył w jego stronę. Przysunął się do Zoro, tak, że dotykał ciała Roronoy. Zielonowłosy ściągnął rękę z barku blondyna.

– Dla niej… – Powiedział spokojnym głosem. – Dla niej jesteś w stanie zrobić wszystko, prawda? – Spytał smutnym, cichym i szczerym tonem głosu.

–Nie! – Sanji nagle krzyknął, ale zaraz się uspokoił i popatrzył na ziemie, a zielonowłosy spojrzał na Sanjiego ze zdziwieniem. – Zoro, ja…- Sanji próbował powiedzieć coś ważnego. Zacisnął dłonie i popatrzył na nie. – Zoro, ja… nie zrobiłem… Nie zrobiłem tego dla niej! – Jego głos się unosił z każdym kolejnym słowem. Wziął głęboki wdech i podrapał się po głowie. Szermierz usiadł tak, że teraz był obrócony w kierunku kuka. Czuł, że musi na niego patrzeć. Sanji chciał mu powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. – Chodzi o to, że…- Blondyn patrzył na czekającego Zoro. Wydawało mu się, że zielonowłosy był zbyt spokojny, a on sam się strasznie denerwował. Ponownie wziął głęboki wdech. – Zoro, to nie tak, że zgodziłem się na to, bo Nami mi kazała… Kiedy przyszła do mnie i powiedziała, że...

- A to suka. - Zoro jęknął pod nosem, tak, by nie przerwać Sanjiemu.

- No, że ty chcesz… ze mną… To nie tak, że się zgodziłem dla niej. Ja chciałem to zrobić, nie dla niej, ale dla ciebie. – Powiedział z pochyloną głową, jednak starał się dostrzec jak zareaguje na to Roronoa.

Szermierz ze zdziwienia otworzył usta. Nie myślał, że usłyszy to od tego zboczonego kucharza, który był dla niego tak niedostępny.

– Ty… - Zoro zaczął. – Zrobiłeś to dla mnie?…

Chłopak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie myślał, że usłyszy to od Sanjiego, nie od niego. Widząc ciągłe zdenerwowanie w siedzącym przed nim blondynie, wyciągnął rękę i objął go. Chcąc go uspokoić, przytulił do siebie. Kucharz poczuł jak potężne ramiona szermierza kładą się wokół jego sylwetki. Poczuł jak mocno gorące ciało zielonowłosego przyciska go do siebie. Było mu z tym tak przyjemnie. Ciepło rozeszło się po całym jego ciele, a jego wszystkie zmysły zostały pobudzone. Oczy widziały tą niesamowitą, wyrzeźbioną postać. Uszy słyszały jego powolny oddech. Podniecający, unikalny zapach dotarł do jego nozdrzy, a jego całe ciało odczuło silną i poranioną skórę szermierza.

Zielonowłosy czuł, jak ciało blondyna drży. Pod ramionami poczuł, że jego sylwetka jest szczupła i delikatna. Zoro przyłożył policzek do głowy Sanjiego. Do jego nozdrzy doszła cudowna woń blond włosów. Pierwszy raz mógł je powąchać, to był bardzo przyjemny zapach. Sanji był w jego mniemaniu niesamowicie przystojny, szczupły, ale jednocześnie wysportowany, mający cudowne zmysłowe oczy, ponętne usta i niesamowicie pociągające go długie i idealne nogi, które sprawiały, że Zoro mógłby się zakochać. Nie. On już był zakochany. Teraz mógł się do niego przytulić, wiedząc, że chłopak nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Przycisnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie, jakby chciał zatrzymać tę chwilę. Bał się, że kucharz może nie mówić prawdy. Dla niego było dziwne to, że blondyn wyznał mu coś takiego w takim momencie.

Sanji złapał za płaszcz zielonowłosego i mocno zacisnął pięści. Uniósł brodę i z dołu popatrzył na Roronoę, który również patrzył na Sanjiego. Patrzyli w soje oczy. Szermierz chwycił kucharza za podbródek, uniósł go i złączył ich usta. Roronoa czekał na ruch blondyna. Był przekonany, że to co Sajni mówił było zwykłym pocieszaniem go ze względu na urodziny. Jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Kucharz zamiast go kopnąć, objął jego tułów i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Ich usta były mocno przyciśnięte do siebie. Zoro lekko je uchylił i wystawił język, delikatnie polizał dolną wargę Sanjiego. Ten czując to uchylił usta pozwalając zielonowłosemu wejść do środka. Jeden język masował drugi, oba krążyły wokół siebie delikatnie badając każdy centymetr.

Z kącika ust Sanjiego wypłynęła stróżka śliny. Oboje czuli się przy tym wspaniale. Blondyn lekko jęknął, gdy poczuł jak brakuje mu oddechu. Nigdy nie myślał, że odebranie powietrza może być tak przyjemne. Szermierz również czuł rozpalającą go namiętność, jednak po chwili przerwał pocałunek by oboje mogli złapać oddech. Zoro nie oddalał twarzy od twarzy kucharza. Widząc strużkę śliny na jego twarzy wysunął język i zlizał ją przesuwając nim po górnej wardze blondyna. Sanji mocno przytulił szermierza do siebie. Ich twarze były koło siebie, a usta Sanjiego były blisko ucha Roronoy. Zbliżył je jeszcze bardziej tak że prawie całował ucho szermierza.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Zoro, wszystkiego najlepszego…

Sanji wraz z Zoro wrócili na statek dopiero pod wieczór. W tym czasie dużo rozmawiali, zdążyli się nawet pobić. Roronoa wiedział, że w tej kwestii, ani jeden ani drugi się nie zmienią, choćby nie wiadomo co. Zanim weszli na statek Zoro zdążył zauważyć, że załoganci zdążyli przygotować przyjęcie. W sumie to nie chciał obchodzić urodzin w ten sposób, ale widząc, że jego kapitan świetnie się przy tym bawił, wiedział, że nie miał nic do gadania. Sanji poszedł do kuchni i zniknął na dość spory okres czas, oczywiście wcześniej mówiąc by nikt nie wchodził do kuchni dopóki on nie pozwoli.

Tak więc, wszyscy gdzieś porozchodzili się na statku. Zoro usiadł sobie na trawie. Brook stanął w rogu i przygrywał cudownymi utworami na skrzypcach. Wszyscy mogli zgodnie powiedzieć, że Brook był w swoim fachu coraz lepszy. Luffy wraz z Chopperem stali pod drzwiami do kuchni. Wywęszyli zapach czegoś słodkiego i obojgu oczy zmieniły się w cukierki, co w sumie nikogo nie dziwiło. Chopper uwielbiał słodycze, a Luffy uwielbiał… hmm… wszystko… jeść. Usopp wraz z Franky'm gdzieś zniknęli, pewnie kończyli przygotowania do urodzin, a dziewczyny usiadły sobie na leżakach niedaleko Zoro. Robin czytała książkę, a Nami cały czas ze zdenerwowaniem patrzyła na leżącego szermierza. Miał zamknięte oczy i wydawało się, że śpi. Podeszła do niego bliżej i kucnęła przy nim.

– Zoro ja…- Szepnęła to tak cicho, że gdyby nie skupienie Zoro, to pewnie by nikt nie był w stanie tego dosłyszeć. – Zoro, ja cię strasznie za tamto przepraszam. – Powiedziała bardzo szybko i tak samo szybko wróciła na swoje miejsce. Roronoa otworzył oczy bez okazania większych uczuć i popatrzył w jej kierunku.

– Teraz trochę za późno na przepraszanie… - Nami popatrzyła na Zoro ze zdziwieniem.

Dziewczyna naprawdę myślała że śpi. W jej oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy. W tym momencie z kuchni wybiegł Sanji, który z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha pchał przed sobą wózek z tortem. Nami szybko otarła oczy. Wraz z Robin podeszły do tortu.

– Łał, wygląda cudownie. – Krzyknęła Nami z uśmiechem. Ciasto było cudowne, składało się z trzech części, a każda była zielona. Na szczycie tortu znajdowały się trzy miniaturowe mieczyki z cukru. Wszystko wyglądało tak wyśmienicie. – Och, Sanji naprawdę się postarałeś. – Powiedziała Nami, patrząc na każdy cal wypieku. Mimo, że była trochę przybita, każde danie Sanjiego potrafiło samym wyglądem ją pocieszyć.

Po chwili wszyscy zeszli się w to samo miejsce. Brook jako pierwszy podszedł do Roronoy i składał mu życzenia, oczywiście w nich nie zapomniał dodać, żeby poprosił Nami o pokazanie majteczek, na co oczywiście szermierz się nie zgodził. Brook podarował mu dobrej jakości wino. Kolejni byli Usopp i Franky, którzy podarowali mu wspólny prezent, były to nowe sztangi do jego siłowni. Zoro najwyraźniej ucieszył się z nich, w końcu tamte już swoje przeszły. Robin była w nadzwyczajnie dobrym humorze, szepnęła szermierzowi na ucho parę słów i podarowała mu maleńką paczuszkę. Roronoa zarumienił się przy tym co nie ukrywając Sanji zauważył i był pewny, że pani archeolog powiedział coś nietypowego zielonowłosemu. Kolejny był Luffy, jednak szermierza nie zdziwił jego prezent. Dostał on puste pudełko po czekoladkach, jego zawartość jeszcze widniała na ustach i policzkach kapitana. Chopper również wręczył Zoro cukierki, ale tym razem, to Roronoa pozwolił mu je zjeść widząc jak doktorowi na ich widok ślinka cieknie. Na koniec podeszła Nami. Oboje uścisnęli sobie dłoń jak to przy życzeniach. Nami zerknęła na stojącego obok Sanjiego, a później na Roronoę. Nie potrafiła wyksztusić słów, za to Zoro widząc to, bardzo mocno ścisnął jej dłoń zbliżył usta do jej policzka i cmoknął ją, a następnie szepną do ucha.

– Dziękuję. – Oddalił się i poszedł w kierunku kucharza. – A ty nie masz nic do powiedzenia? – Spytał patrząc z góry na dół na palącego właśnie kucharza. Sanji oparł się o maszt, patrząc z góry na szermierza.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego gówniany mchu, na tym gównianym statku, z tą gównianą załogą. – Odchrząknął tak, jakby chciał się z nim zacząć bić, ale ani jeden ani drugi nie mieli zamiaru teraz tego robić. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się. To był najdelikatniejszy sposób w jaki kuk mógł złożyć życzenia Roronorze.

Impreza była nadzwyczajnie udana. Robin wraz z Nami kupiły wystarczająco dużą ilość gorzały. Oczywiście toasty padały co chwilę. „Za Zoro"; Za Sunny"; „Za przepiękne panie"; „Za sake"; „Za jedzenie"; „Cukierki"… I tak dalej… Wiadomo, każdy pretekst jest dobry by wznieść toast.

– Za wielkiego kapitana Usoppa!

– Czuję, jak wypala mi gardło, mimo, iż nie mam gardła, mam same kości. Yohohoho!

– Ach, Sanji, ten tort jest wyśmienity!

– Wiem, Nami-san! Jak będziesz chciała więcej to przyniosę ci na talerzu wypełnionym miłością!

Rozmowy toczyły się dalej, na różne tematy. Często owijały się wokół Roronoy, w końcu to jego, święto. Robin wspominała, jaki szermierz miał do niej dystans na samym początku, a Luffy nadmienił coś o tym jaki to Zoro jest głupi, bo zgubił się w Water 7. Oczywiście skończyło się to bójką między dwoma pierwszymi członkami załogi. Przy rozlaniu coraz większej ilości procentów, rozmowy stawały się coraz bardziej poważne. Chopper przypomniał sobie jak zielonowłosy, podczas przebywania na Archipelagu Sabaody, omal nie zginał z rąk Kizaru. Zaczął opowiadać jak wtedy był wystraszony. Na samą myśl o tym, że został rozdzielony z Zoro zaczął płakać. Przytulił się do szermierza i zasnął.

Sanji rozglądał się po Sunny, jako jedyny nie pił za dużo, bo ktoś musiał pilnować statku przez noc. Cała załoga już spała. Robin opuściła ich jako pierwsza i poszła położyć się do łóżka. Wiedziała, kiedy jej wystarczy Reszta zasnęła po kątach statku. Nawet Nami nie dotrwała i zasnęła na ławce koło masztu. Widząc ją, Sanji delikatnie się uśmiechną, wziął panią nawigator na ramiona i odniósł do jej kwatery. Położył na łóżku i przykrył. Robin lekko zamruczała przez sen.

– Spokojnie, śpij. Tylko ją tu odniosłem. – Wyszeptał, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Franky leżał niedaleko Luffy'ego i Usoppa. Wszyscy byli ubrudzeni ciastem, którego on sam nie miał okazji skosztować, Luffy nie dał mu tej szansy. Nie miał zamiaru ich zanosić do swoich hamaków, ani przenosić tego „beczkowatego" kapitana. To byłoby dla niego za wiele. Zostawił ich tak jak są, tylko posprzątał papierki wokół nich. I tak nie miał za bardzo co robić. Ostatnie co zrobił, to podszedł do śpiącego Choppera, który właśnie smacznie chrapał na klatce Roronoy. Zoro również spał, oparty o ścianę statku. Sanji schylił się i sięgnął po małego renifera. Chciał go chwycić w pasie, kiedy poczuł jak czyjaś ręka łapie go za ramię.

- Ej! – Krzyknął.

- Ciii, bo go obudzisz. – Zoro nie spał, czekał, aż blondyn się do niego zbliży. – Podaj dłoń.

Szermierz wyciągnął dłoń w nadziei, że Sanji pomoże mu wstać. Blondyn pociągnął go do siebie z subtelnym uśmiechem. Oboje poszli w kierunku kajuty. Kucharz położył Choppera na łóżku w jego gabinecie. Renifer nawet nie drgnął, spał jak zabity. Wychodząc ponownie na zewnątrz, Zoro zatrzymał się i przytrzymał Sanjiego. Szepnął mu do ucha.

– Idziemy do mnie? – Zoro miał na myśli siłownie, która znajdowała się w obserwatorium (bocianim gnieździe).

Sanji kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Oboje wspięli się na górę. Tutaj mogli być głośniej, bo nikt ich nie słyszał. Z uśmiechem na ustach i głośnym „wchodź", Zoro 'wbił' do pomieszczenia. Gdy zobaczyli, że koło kanapy leży Brook, ich usta mocno się otworzyły, a oczy prawie wypadły z orbit. Popatrzyli na siebie jednoznacznie. Brook obudził się, gdy poczuł mocne kopnięcie w kość ogonową, i zobaczył jak leci w dół z przeraźliwym „wyjazd" w tle. Bardzo łatwo się domyślił, że osobą, która go wyrzuciła był Roronoa, w końcu to była jego miejscówka. Brook poszedł do siebie.

- No, nareszcie sami. – Powiedział Zoro patrząc na powstrzymującego się od śmiechu Sanjiego. - Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Z ni'pff'czego, wiesz jak śmie'hahah'sznie to wyglądało. Buahahaha… Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Sanji zakrywał usta, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zielonowłosy zbliżył się do niego i złapał za dłoń odciągnął ją od ust. Przerwał jego śmiech mocnym, brutalnym pocałunkiem. Kucharz od razu przestał się śmiać.

– I co? Już przestałeś się śmiać? – Szermierz spytał z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się, przybliżył twarz do Roronoy i po krótkim „taa" pocałował szermierza. Tym razem pocałunek był długi i namiętny. Sanji włożył język do ust Roronoy. Czuł jak bardzo szermierz jest rozpalony. Zielonowłosy nie zwlekał, objął Sanjiego i przycisnął do siebie. Blondyn poruszał ustami z gracją, przekazując kolejne pocałunki szermierzowi. Po kącikach ust zaczęły spływać im strużki śliny. Żadnego z nich to nie odrzucało, wręcz przeciwnie, poczuli się rozpaleni. Sanji przerwał taniec, jaki odgrywały ich języki. Skończył pocałunek delikatnym przygryzieniem dolnej wargi zielonowłosego.

- Jeszcze nie dałeś mi prezentu, głupi kuku. – Zoro powiedział to z typowym dla niego tonem głosu, ale na jego ustach pojawił się chytry uśmiech.

- A co byś chciał? – Sanji zapytał zalotnie przejeżdżając wskazującym palcem po podbródku szermierza.

Zoro uśmiechnął się. Ramieniem przycisnął Sanjiego do siebie. Następnie przybliżył swój policzek do jego twarzy i delikatnie przejechał językiem po uchu blondyna tak, że ten aż zadrżał.

– Ciebie. – Szepnął. Kucharz odepchnął szermierza. Zoro uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. – Co się stało? – Sanji położył palec na ustach Roronoy.

– Co Robin ci dała i co powiedziała, że kiedy to mówiła zrobiłeś się cały czerwony? - Zielonowłosy otworzył usta pod wpływem szoku. A Sanji kontynuował. – I… i… i czemu pocałowałeś Nami? – Wykrztusił. Roronoa najpierw w pełnym zdziwieniu stał nieruchomo, jakby zobaczył ducha. Po chwili jego reakcja się zmieniła i zaczął się niesamowicie głośno śmiać.

– Nie wierzę! – Zoro przykrył ręką twarz. – Jesteś zazdrosny? – Spytał, próbując się uspokoić, jednak ponownie ciszę przerwał jego nadzwyczajny głośnych śmiech.

– Ej! - Sanji odwrócił wzrok i popatrzył na podłogę, jego policzki zrobiły się całe czerwone. Roronoa uniósł dłoń i przejechał po policzku blondyna.

– Nie musisz być zazdrosny, przecież chcę ciebie, pamiętasz? – Spojrzał na Sanjiego uspokajającym, głębokim wzrokiem. Blondyn dalej się nie odzywał i nie patrzył w kierunku szermierza. - Dobra, dobra, powiem ci. – Warknął Zoro nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego braku odpowiedzi.

Przybliżył usta do ucha blondyna. Powtórzył słowa Robin. Sanji zarumienił się. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że nawet ta bezpośrednia i szczera Robin, mogłaby powiedzieć coś takiego. Coś tak mocnego i erotycznego, a zarazem przyjemnego i romantycznego.

– Czy… czy ona mówiła to…? - Sanji zaciął się na chwilę.

- Tak, mówiła o nas. – Zoro wtrącił mu się z odpowiedzią.

- Dobra, a co z Nami? – Sanji spytał z lekkim podenerwowaniem w głosie. Zielonowłosy westchnął. Chciałby przejść do następnych kroków, ale kuk nie dawał mu tej możliwości.

– Tylko jej dziękowałem. Nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego.

- Dziękowałeś? – Sanji ostrożnie zapytał.

- Tak, dziękowałem. Gdyby nie ona to dzisiaj byśmy się nie całowali… No i…

Zoro podrapał się po karku w małym zakłopotaniu. Jednak, gdy zwrócił uwagę na Sanjiego, zauważył, że ten najwyraźniej domyśla się o co chodzi zielonowłosemu. Ponownie podszedł do niego, już trochę męczyło go to chwilowe odsuwanie się przez blondyna. Przycisnął jego usta do swoich. Ponownie zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Sanji jęczał delikatnie próbując przerwać pocałunek, ale tym razem Zoro nie pozwolił mu tego zrobić. Podczas pocałunku, Zoro zaczął przesuwać Sanjiego w kierunku kanapy. Delikatnie przewrócił kucharza na nią, a sam usiadł obok. Przerwał pocałunek by mogli nabrać powietrza, a po chwili znowu złączył ich usta ze sobą.

Sanji się denerwował, Zoro czuł jaki chłopak jest spięty. Jedną ręką zaczął rozpinać koszulę blondyna, a druga opierał się o brzeg kanapy. Sanji chciał się przyłączyć. Objął szermierza, przybliżył go do siebie i tym razem sam zdecydował jakie ruchy wykonywać przy pocałunkach. Zielonowłosy posłusznie poddawał się ruchom ust Sanjiego. W tym samym czasie przejechał dłonią po korpusie kucharza. Najpierw otarł podbródek, następnie klatkę piersiową. Przejechał po brzuchu i przesunął po kroczu blondyna. Sanji lekko syknął, gdy dłoń Roronoy została wsunięta do jego spodni.

- Jesteś twardy. – Powiedział Zoro, który miał pod dłonią nabrzmiałego członka Sanjiego.

Dla blondyna, było to krepujące, jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło by być podnieconym do tego stopnia i to z powodu samych pocałunków. Zarumienił i odwrócił głowę.

– Przepraszam.

Roronoa nie odpowiadał, uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął dłoń ze spodni Sanjiego. Usiadł pomiędzy jego nogami. Delikatnie, ale szybko ściągnął spodnie i bieliznę blondyna. Przetarł rękoma po swoich udach by je rozgrzać, a następnie sięgnął po butelkę sake, która stała niedaleko łóżka.

– Oj, Marimo! Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? – Krzyknął Sanji, jakby natychmiastowo budząc się z transu w jakim pogrążył go Roronoa, gdy tylko delikatnie przejeżdżał nogą o jego uda. Zoro spojrzał na kucharza jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.

– Jak to co, chcę to wylać na ciebie. Przecież to oczywiste.

- Nie dla mnie! – Krzyknął. – Nie jestem przygotowany do tego typu rzeczy. Myślisz, że dlaczego wcześniej się trząsłem? – Odrzekł z niemałym strachem w oczach.

Roronoa uśmiechnął się i nie reagując na lekki kopniak blondyna w klatkę piersiową, wylał trochę sake na swoją dłoń, jednocześnie wylewając ją na tułów kucharza. Trunek był bardzo zimny, co w efekcie dało u blondyna niesamowite dreszcze. Strugi napoju spływały po lekko umięśnionej klatce kuka. Ściekała powoli bo bokach Sanjiego, tak, że ten dostawał kolejne dawki drgawek. Zoro położył nogę kucharza na swoim barku i schylił się do klatki piersiowej blondyna. Delikatnie zaczął zlizywać napój z jego brzucha. Zataczał koła językiem, od czasu do czasu całując mięśnie brzucha Sanjiego. Przesuwał się coraz wyżej, aż doszedł do twardych sutków. Ręką przejeżdżał po udzie blondyna, czasami specjalnie zahaczając o jego twarde przyrodzenie, by usłyszeć z jego ust przyjemny, jęczący głos.

W pewnym momencie Roronoa położył dłoń z drugiej strony uda i przesunął ją do góry, tak, że wylądowała na pośladku blondyna. Zacisnął dłoń kilka razy, przy czym całował kolejną część klatki piersiowej blondyna. Zsunął ją tak by móc włożyć palce do otworu Sanjiego, jednak widząc, że jego partner jeszcze bardziej się spiął przybliżył usta do jego ucha i zahaczając ustami o płatek czule szepnął.

– Nie martw się będę delikatny.

Sanji kiwnął głową, na znak, że rozumie, a Zoro korzystając z momentu, włożył dwa palce do odbytu kuka. Wysuwał i wsuwał je do środka, kiedy wyczuł TEN punkt, zaczął delikatnie nimi poruszać w środku. Sanji poczuł, że to naprawdę przyjemne. Nie bolało go tak bardzo, jak myślał, że będzie. Cieszył się z tego powodu, jednak świetnie sobie zdawał sprawę, że to dopiero początek. Nie chciał leżeć bezczynnie i patrzeć jak Zoro sprawia mu przyjemność. Też chciał trochę podokuczać zielonowłosemu. Przesunął ręką po plecach Roronoy, następnie zjechał nią po boku i przesunął ją na brzuch szermierza. Zjeżdżał niżej i niżej, aż w końcu doszedł do jego spodni. W tym momencie się zatrzymał, za bardzo się denerwował, a Zoro poczuł, że się denerwuje. Zielonowłosy ponownie zbliżył twarz do twarzy Sanjiego.

– Nie musisz. – Powiedział delikatnym i uspakajającym głosem. – Zostaw wszystko mnie.

Blondyn słysząc cichy i nie typowy dla szermierza ton głosu, poczuł się inaczej, bezpieczniej. Położył rękę na poduszce nad swoją głową, drugą ułożył wzdłuż ciała, jednak jej miejsce zmieniło się gdy tylko Sanji się zorientował, jak bardzo był rozpalony na policzkach. Położył rękę na twarzy, tak, by zasłonić całe swoje zawstydzenie. Szermierz włożył kolejne dwa palce do wnętrza blondyna. Tym razem Sanji naprawdę poczuł ból, ale był on do bólu przyzwyczajony. W końcu nie raz zdarzało mu się otrzeć o śmierć.

Zoro poruszał cały czas dłonią, aby przygotować Sanjiego. Drugą ręką rozpiął sobie spodnie i zsunął je razem z bokserkami na uda. Chwycił swojego, równie twardego, członka. Delikatnie zaczął przesuwać po trzonie, by móc się przygotować. Unosząc drugą ręką biodra Sanjiego zaczął ocierać swoim członkiem o pośladki kucharza. W pewnym momencie dał blondynowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a gdy tylko zobaczył w jego oczach gotowość, mocno wbił się nim do środka. Sanji zacisnął dłonie wbijając się w kanapę. Krzyknął z bólu, tak głośno, że oboje bali się czy kogoś nie obudził na statku. Zoro natychmiastowo, zasłonił mu usta.

– Przepraszam. – Powiedział i odsunął dłoń od twarzy blondyna. – Nie sądziłem, że aż tak cię zaboli.

- Jak to nie sądziłeś? – Odchrząknął ze łzami w oczach. – Przecież to coś, to jakieś monstrum.

Zoro najwyraźniej pomyślał, że to komplement, bo uśmiechnął się z niemałą satysfakcją. Dopiero po kilku sekundach szermierz zaczął poruszać się wewnątrz Sanjiego. Jego członek dosięgał coraz dalej i dalej. Sanji jęczał coraz głośniej, a szybkie i nagłe wydechy ciepłego powietrza z ust Zoro doprowadzały go do jeszcze większego podniecenia. Kucharz czuł jak szermierz coraz szybciej się w nim porusza, zaczynało to mu sprawiać coraz mniej bólu, a coraz więcej przyjemności. Uniósł ręce do góry i zahaczył o brzeg kanapy, ściskając bardzo mocno palce. Roronoa widząc to, jedną ręką chwycił za dłoń Sanjiego, a ich palce splotły się w uścisku. Zoro na chwilę spowolnił ruchy.

Wszystko wokół jakby ucichło. Oboje słyszeli tylko swoje oddechy. Sanji oglądał ciało Roronoy. Było pokryte kroplami potu, co wcale nie powodowało u niego obrzydzenia, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze większe zauroczenie. Jednak to, co najbardziej przyciągało Sanjiego w tej chwili to usta szermierza. Piękne, ponętne usta, które lekko uchylone, wydawały niesamowicie przyjemne jęki. Szermierz również oglądał swojego kochanka. Blondyn wyglądał prześlicznie, zarumienione policzki, delikatnie oszklone od łez oczy i niesamowita, podnosząca się przy każdym wdechu klatka piersiowa, która strasznie go kręciła od samego początku. Zawsze czuł potrzebę dotknięcia tego ciała, a teraz, teraz mógł zrobić z nim coś więcej.

Zielonowłosy poruszał się coraz szybciej. Dotarł do tego momentu, w którym Sanji zaczął krzyczeć w fali uniesienia. Wygiął się do tyłu i doszedł. Jego nasienie poleciało do góry i wylądowało na tułowiu obu mężczyzn. Zoro jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał się wewnątrz blondyna, gdy poczuł, że jest już blisko, ledwo wyjął członka ze środka, a jego sperma poleciała na klatkę piersiową Sanjiego. Szermierz był bardzo zmęczony. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze po seksie.

Jego partner zasnął niemal natychmiast. Szermierz wiedział, że blondyn nie miał w tym doświadczenia, więc wcale mu się nie dziwił. Położył się zaraz koło niego. Mimo, iż kanapa był dość mała, oboje się na niej zmieścili. Zoro położył się tak, by Sanji mógł użyć jego ramienia jako poduszki. Sięgnął po swój płaszcz leżący na ziemi i przykrył ich obydwóch. Sobie podłożył ramię pod głowę, jak to zawsze robił. Tak było mu najwygodniej.

Roronoa zazwyczaj odpoczywał snem, taki był jego sposób kuracji, jednak tym razem nie mógł zasnąć. Patrzył w sufit i zastanawiał się nad tym całym pokręconym dniem. Robin domyślała się o jego uczuciu do blondyna, ale Nami? Skąd Nami mogła się o tym dowiedzieć? Zoro zastanawiał się nad tym dość długo. Widział, że pani archeolog nie powiedziałaby jej tego. Przecież praktycznie nigdy nie wygadywała swoich szpiegowskich sekretów. Jego rozmyślania przerwały delikatne pomruki Sanjiego, który coraz bardziej wtulał się w szermierza jak w poduszkę. Kucharz wyglądał słodko, kiedy spał. Przymknięte oczy, delikatnie rozczochrane włosy i te subtelnie otworzone usta. Jak postać nie z tego świata. Dzisiejszy dzień uświadomił mu coś bardzo ważnego. Przybliżył twarz do głowy kucharza i całując go w usta szepnął.

– Kocham cię, Sanji. Kocham cię.

Zasnął.


End file.
